And I fell in love
by Aoife-faye
Summary: If the world followed any sort of logic at all, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson would have been born and destined—as Thalia Grace so eloquently put it—to follow their parents footsteps and hate each other with a mutual burning passion. But they didn't. At least, not really.
1. Prologue

_"If there is one thing that I've learnt in my life, it's that people will only end up disappointing you."_

_"But sometimes they could surprise you for the better too."_

_"And who would 'they' be? I have no-one left."_

_"You have me."_

* * *

><p>She was not one to linger on dreams.<p>

He believed them to be a sort of escape.

She often struggled with the concept of love.

He did as well.

She thought one had a choice between either loving someone or hating them.

He was torn between agreeing with her and deciding against it.

She wanted to leave a mark on the world.

He wanted to move on.

She hated him for making her fall in love.

He hated her for the exact same reason.

If the world followed any sort of logic at all, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson would have been born and destined—as Thalia Grace so eloquently put it—to follow their parents footsteps and hate each other with a mutual burning passion.

But as this was not the case, the two formed something even better. Something unimaginable, unthinkable, so _inconceivable,_ that no-one but the most perceptive few could have seen it coming.

And that something, was the predictable cliché known as love.

And so begins the story of how he and she came to meet, fight, and most importantly, fall in love (because really, what kind of story would this be without a happy ending?). And it all started on a certain Wednesday of August 20th, 2014, at precisely 9:04am on the dot when Percy Jackson was late for English class.


	2. The end of a conversation

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I know that one apology isn't a good enough excuse for slacking off, but lately I've been trying to improve my writing skills and I have to say that I'm pleased with my own progress. I've just been studying writing techniques from authors and fanfiction authors alike, and when I say 'studying', I really mean reading obsessively :p**

**So anyway, this has to be _at least_ my third try at an Annabeth goes to Goode story, and in each one it was just a typical high-school. So this time, I wanted to try something a bit different, so I made Goode an exclusive boarding school instead. Hopefully I'll actually commit this time. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday August 20, 2010<em>

_Dear diary,_

_Got settled into my new dorm. My roommate Katie was very accommodating._

_Classes were alright. English… __well, let's just say that I met some interesting people today._

_-A_

Annabeth frowned as she re-read her latest diary entry, squinting as to interpret her messy penmanship better in the poor lighting. It was awfully short, Annabeth observed, but not unlike the other brief paragraphs that she'd written over the past few weeks.

Shaking her head, Annabeth crossed out the words repeatedly, and once again poised her pen over the paper, ready to re-write the succinct passage into a more detailed entry. But after a few moments of wracking her brains for another interesting event that had taken place that day, she resolved to giving up and throwing her pen to the other end of the bed. It wasn't like she was going to try writing again anyway.

Sighing, Annabeth flicked back to her last entry, hoping to come across some inspiration.

_Tuesday August 19, 2010_

_Dear diary,_

_Not much to report._

_Sent my things ahead for school tomorrow._

_Thinking of faking a rare disease to skip out on Goode and go back to San Fran, but I highly doubt my actions will be taken lightly._

_-A_

Well that wasn't very helpful, Annabeth conceded, flicking back another couple of pages. Her gray eyes quickly skimmed the paper before she came across the shortest entry that she had quite possibly ever written.

_Sunday July 5, 2010_

_I hate her._

_-A_

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. That was an odd one. She hadn't even bothered to start with her usual 'dear diary'. Turning back another page and re-reading the previous entry (which coincidentally was her last _real _entry), her confusion melted into one of understanding as she realised what Past-Annabeth had been so angry about.

_Friday July 3, 2010_

_Dear diary,  
><em>

_After thirteen years of radio silence, cheap birthday cards, and the occasional check, Mum decided to call me. And surprisingly, it wasn't her secretary on the other end of the phone line.  
><em>_I'll spare you the gory details of our incredibly brief conversation, but the punch line was that she was sorry about how distant she had been for the last couple of years and now she wants to make it up to me. Although, _how_ isn't clear yet._

_I'm writing this entry now in the safety of my bedroom which is currently devoid of any negligent mums. If I listen carefully I can hear Dad talking to her over the phone. They're not arguing (yet), but rather discussing something which is more than likely to concern me. It's surprising really, they actually sound like they're being civil towards one another... miracles do exist._

_Dad's hung up now and he_

**_THEY'RE MAKING ME MOVE TO MANHATTEN_**

**_UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE_**

_Saturday July 4, 2010_

_Alright, I've calmed down a bit. Sorry about yesterday, diary; I didn't mean to throw you at a wall :(_

Despite Past-Annabeth's evident hysteria, the blonde couldn't help but giggle at the recollection of the tantrum she had thrown. Had that really been a month ago?

Annabeth rolled her shoulders and yawned hugely, careful not to wake her roommate as she adjusted her position on the bed. It had been a month since her mother had contacted her and nothing had changed. Nothing except perhaps, the scenery.

Blindly rummaging around her desk for a spare pen, Annabeth decided to once again try her hand at re-writing today's diary entry. Despite the current mental blank she was drawing up, it wouldn't do to leave the page devoid of any words, no matter how brief the passage. Sighing, Annabeth pressed the pen against paper and began to write.

* * *

><p><em>(A few hours ago; Well, more than a few)<em>

"Welcome to Goode High and here's your schedule," The office lady said in one monotone breath, thrusting a piece of paper under Annabeth's nose without once taking her eyes off the computer screen that she was focused on. The startled seventeen year old jumped slightly at the sudden movement but nonetheless took the paper.

"Er, thanks," Annabeth said hesitantly, looking up from her schedule. "Um, I don't suppose you could…" she said, her voice trailing off as she realised that the woman was no longer listening. "Right, ok. I'll just... be on my way then."

Throwing one last glance at the middle-aged woman—whose name tag suggested her name was Maria—, Annabeth sighed and straightened her shoulders, pushing a wayward strand of blonde hair behind her ear before finally making her way out the office and into the pristine hallways of Goode High, which was quickly filling up with students who had been loitering outside.

Annabeth pressed herself against the wall as to not be trampled while she quickly examined her schedule. A few curious students looked her way but the blonde took no notice of this. Rather, she was too focused on the task at hand. _Right, _Annabeth thought confidently, _this shouldn't be too hard._

Her dorm number—no. 14E, Artemis Wing—was printed neatly at the top of her paper, but as to where it was located remained to be seen. Annabeth frowned and blindly strode down the hallway and up a staircase to the nearest dorm room which had a nameplate of 6B bolted on the door.

_Not too hard, my arse._

Annabeth groaned, burying her face into her hands and massaging the creases that were forming into her forehead. For an upperclass boarding school, the place had no organisation system to its rooms whatsoever. How was she supposed to find anything in this place without a bloody map? And not to mention the implications of being late to class…

"Um, excuse me," A voice said, cutting into her thoughts. Startled, Annabeth looked up and found a girl with bright red hair waiting patiently in front of her. "I don't mean to be rude... but er, you're kind of blocking the door to my room."

Annabeth's facial expression quickly morphed from one of confusion to mortal embarrassment. "Oh! I'm sorry," she apologised sheepishly, instantly moving away. "I'm just a bit lost."

"That's alright," the girl smiled warmly, pushing a key into the door. "You're the new student?"

If Annabeth was puzzled over the fact that the girl knew this piece of information, she didn't show it. Instead, the blonde nodded and after a quick request to where room 14E was located, the red-head cheerfully replied with, "That's my friend Katie's dorm. Just let me throw my bag in here and I'll take you there. I'm Rachel by the way."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding," Silena Beauregard said disbelievingly, brushing her sleek black hair at the mirror. "<em>He didn't!<em> He _couldn't!"_

"Did and could," Katie confirmed, angrily rummaging through a pile of midterm papers stacked haphazardly on her desk. "Now I have the re-write the _entire thing_."

Silena sighed and discarded her brush for a mascara wand. "Well, I did try to tell you he was bad news," she said solemnly. "Never trust the Stoll brothers, remember?"

"And what did they do _now?"_

Silena glanced at the door through the reflection in the mirror, finding Rachel Dare striding casually into the room, closely followed by a blonde that she had never met before. Katie however, had not looked up from her papers and spat venomously: "Connor. He stole my fucking papers for World History and all for a laugh. Now I have to re-do the whole thing _again,_" she said furiously, finally straightening up to face Rachel.

"Oh!" Katie suddenly exclaimed, spotting Annabeth beside the red-head. "Er, sorry, I didn't know you were there," she spoke sheepishly.

Annabeth smiled. "That's alright," she said dropping her bags onto the empty bed. "You must be Katie?"

The brunette nodded, brushing off her earlier embarrassment and momentarily forgetting about Conner Stoll. "That's me! And you're Annabeth Chase right?" The blonde nodded in confirmation and Katie grinned. "Nice to meet you, roommate! That's Silena," she said pointing to the black-haired girl seated at the mirror who gave a wave of acknowledgment. "And I guess you've already met Rachel."

"She got a bit lost," Rachel supplied, seating herself beside Katie's bed. "I was showing her to the dorm."

Silena noted the slight flush of embarrassment on Annabeth's face, and smiled reassuringly. "The school _is_ pretty huge," she adressed Annabeth, swinging her chair around to face the blonde. "And it's not surprising for people to get lost, so I wouldn't worry."

Katie nodded in agreement. "But on another note, welcome to Goode!"

"Thanks," Annabeth said, smiling in relief despite herself. "Glad to be here."

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson had a girlfriend.<p>

It had been the biggest news of course; Goode High had never before seen the likes of gossip such as this, and rumours travelled through the halls from person to person until basically everyone knew _some_ version of the truth but not the entirety of it. But the line that had reached others more often than not, was: 'He's dating_ her._' As to whom people were addressing as 'her', is a matter that will be further discussed later in the story, but for now, Percy Jackson had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that was not well-liked, but a girlfriend nonetheless.

And for a brief moment, he had wished that this was not the case.

And that moment was now.

Leo Valdez let out a low whistle, his sharp eyes following the blonde beauty as she confidently strode down the hallway, curly hair flying behind her like a banner. "Damn," he murmured appreciatively, running a hand through his curly hair. "She must be the hottest newcomer since... well, forever."

Percy however, seemed incapable of replying with fully-formed words and he stammered out a response that might have been an agreement. But in spite of this, Leo didn't seem to notice. "Hey, d'you reckon she'll go for me?"

"W-what?" Percy said distractedly, slightly craning his neck as he watched the girl disappear up a set of stairs. Leo rolled his eyes and spun around to face his friend. "I _said_, do you think she'll..." his voice faltered for a moment as he realised that Percy had been staring shamelessly at the same girl. "Oi!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers repeatedly in front of Percy's eyes.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Percy turned to look at his friend. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said something!" Leo spoke haughtily, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Percy protested, turning to walk in the opposite direction of the blonde. Unsatisfied, Leo quickly followed in his tracks. "You were staring at that girl, and don't deny it!"

"Well, so what if I was?" Percy challenged, spinning around on his heel to walk backwards beside his friend. "How would it be any different to what _you _were doing?"

Leo spluttered for a moment. "That's completely different!" he said accusingly. "_I _don't have a girlfriend."

Percy stopped in his tracks. There it was. The crushing, overwhelming guilt that he had been so desperate to ignore and push aside. _Leo__'s right,_ Percy thought despairingly. _I _do_ have a girlfriend;_ and until just a few moments before, Percy had been convinced that he loved her. _So w__hat on earth was he _doing?

But Percy's mental evaluation had been cut short, for Leo—who had been waiting for an answer too long—had become concerned. "Perce? You alright?" Turning back around to walk the right way, Percy nodded shortly. "Yeah, I'm good," he answered, although he didn't sound too sure.

Satisfied that he had gotten his point across, Leo did not press the issue any further and he quickly changed the subject. "So, Piper mentioned something about having Mr Karel for science this year..."

Percy Jackson had a girlfriend.

But for a brief moment, he had wished that this was not the case.

* * *

><p>9:43<p>

_Just a little bit more..._

9:44

_C'mon, c'mon! You can do this!_

9:43

_YES! Wait, what?_

Annabeth rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers before squinting and re-reading the digital clock above Ms Derivis' head. 9:44. The blonde breathed out an inaudible sigh of relief that only Katie was close enough to hear.

9:45

_Finally!_

The bell signalling fourth period could not have come sooner as Annabeth packed up her bag and practically jumped out of her chair. Katie was slower in doing so but she flashed an amused look in Annabeth's direction. "I told you so," she teased knowingly, shoving an assortment of books into her satchel. "Derivis' class is the absolute _worst."_

Annabeth did not bother arguing the point. "I thought she would _never _stop talking about the French Revolution!" she said in a tone that could have been interpreted as amazement or agitation. "But in any case, what class do you have now?"

Katie fished around in her bag, pulling out a crumpled sheet of paper. "I have... Math!" She announced dramatically, as if horrified at the idea. Annabeth laughed and checked her own schedule. "Mine says English in... room 9A," Annabeth said frowning. "Where's that?"

"Oh, that's in the Athena Wing," said Katie informatively. "I could show you there if you like."

Annabeth waved a hand dismissively. "No, it's fine," she said gratefully. "Rachel showed me the Athena Wing on the way to the dorm, but thanks for the offer."

"No problem," Katie grinned. "I'll see you at lunch, then?"

Annabeth nodded in confirmation before calling out a quick goodbye as Katie turned and strode down a separate hallway. Now alone, Annabeth walked out the building and crossed the campus to the aged, brown building that Rachel had pointed out before.

_"See that building over there?" The red-head spoke helpfully._ _"That's the Athena Wing. But the one you're looking for is the Artemis Wing and that's at the other side of the school."_

_"The wings are named after Greek Gods?" Annabeth questioned, whilst hiding a smile._

_Rachel grinned. "Figured it out, huh? But yes, they are. The school education board mentioned something about upholding honour and things like that, so they named each building after one of the twelve Olympians."_

With a slight smirk on her face, Annabeth made her way towards the aforementioned building, her book bag bouncing lightly against her hips as she walked. _'And speaking of Athena,_ s_he and the rest of the board did a decent job with the school,__'_ the blonde mused, casting her eyes downward to the pavement. 'C_onsidering they're always fighting and all that. I wonder if Mum still hates that Poseidon bloke...'_

All of a sudden, the smirk on Annabeth's lips disappeared and was abruptly replaced with a sense of overwhelming familiarity that she had not experienced in years since she last lived in Manhattan.

* * *

><p><em>"Annabeth!"<em>

_"What?" The startled seven-year-old yelped in response, having no choice but to comply and stumble backwards due to the arm that had pulled her back. __The blonde spun around to face the boy who had called her name. "What'd you do that for?" Annabeth questioned accusingly, placing her hands on her hips and appearing to look cross._

_"You were about to step on a crack." He said simply._

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So?"_

_"So?" The boy said in a surprised voice. "Don't you know that it's bad luck?"_

_"I don't believe in that stuff," Annabeth sniffed haughtily. "Mum says it's stupid."_

_The boy gasped in mock horror. "Oh God!" he exclaimed. "Well if your _Mum_ says it's stupid then who am I to argue?"_

_"Exactly." Annabeth said, completely overlooking the sarcasm in the boy's voice. "And since_ I'm _the older one between the two of us, that makes me the correct one." _

_"It also makes you the biggest know-it all," The boy added cheekily. Annabeth__ looked positively scandalised. "I'm not!" she protested, and the boy laughed. "God, you're such a child," The blonde huffed._

_"I know I am," The boy grinned. "I'm a month younger than you remember?"_

_"Oh shut up."_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's steps faltered and she paused in her trek to the Athena building. <em>That was... odd.<em>

"Hey, new girl!" A voice yelled from somewhere behind Annabeth. Bewildered, she turned and found a scrawny, Latino looking boy running excitedly towards her. For a brief moment, Annabeth considered making a run for it in the opposite direction, but curiosity got the better of her and she stayed put.

Panting, the boy finally caught up with her and he grinned widely. "You're uh, Annabeth... right?" The blonde chose not to confirm yet neither deny this piece of information. Instead, she raised a perfectly arched brow and asked a question of her own. "Who wants to know?"

The boy stuck out a hand for her to shake. "Leo Valdez," he informed. When Annabeth did not immediately gasp in recognition and bow down in awe at his feet, he continued. "Y'know... Mechanic, King of Awesome, prankster by all standards etc?" said Leo expectantly. "Nothing? _Really?"_

Annabeth strongly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Sorry," she said, speaking with a tone that was anything but apologetic. "Doesn't ring a bell. Although," she added, shaking his hand. "I _am _Annabeth."

Leo's energetic grin returned. "Oh, but I already knew that. Just making sure, you see."

This time, Annabeth did roll her eyes but allowed herself the pleasure of a small smile as she continued on her path to the Athena building with the exception of Leo walking beside her. "So how _did _you know that my name was Annabeth?" she asked curiously. Leo smiled broadly, and replied enigmatically, "I've got the entire school wired."

Annabeth snorted, shouldering her bag. "I'm not going to even dignify that with a proper response."

"Oh well now, that would be a shame," Leo said in mock despair. "I had this whole conversation already planned out from the beginning, right down to my witty comebacks and you swooning over my good looks."

Annabeth almost laughed. "Me? _Swooning?_" she said amusedly. "I think you need to visit a doctor Mr Valdez, because I won't be doing anything of the sort today."

"Well of course not," Leo spoke disappointedly. "Not since you're, and I quote: not going to even dignify that with a proper response."

The blonde gave a firm nod of confirmation. "That's right," she said, pushing open the doors to the Athena Wing. Leo had just followed her inside when a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Hang on a second, are you _following _me?"

Leo gave a start. "I thought you were following me," he said, brow furrowing in confusion. "I've got an English class in this building."

Annabeth sighed. "9A?"

"Yup."

"Right. Well, it looks like we'll be seeing each other a little more often then."

Leo grinned. "In that case," he spoke cheerfully, steering Annabeth down a hallway, "this way to a dyslexic's nightmare!"

"A dyslexic's nightmare?" Annabeth repeated, reluctantly permitting Leo to escort her to the classroom. "That's an interesting way to describe english class." Her tour guide gave a solemn nod. "Isn't it just?" he agreed, finally coming to a stop in front of a door and pushing it open, revealing a rowdy classroom already half-packed with students.

"Over here," he said, ushering Annabeth to the back of the classroom where four tables resided, one of them already occupied by a girl doodling on her converse with a white-out marker. Looking up from her shoe, she smiled warmly at the new arrivals. "Leo!" She greeted, gesturing for the boy in question to sit beside her. "Here I was, thinking that you weren't going to show up," she teased playfully. Leo shrugged. "I was helping out the new girl," he said, propping up his feet on the desk.

"And speaking of which," the girl said, turning to Annabeth who had hesitantly taken a seat beside Leo, "sorry about whatever perverted pickup line he's used on you so far," she said pleasantly. "Leo's a freak, but he's a good bloke once you get to know him, I assure you."

"Thanks, Pipes. Way to make an impression," Leo pouted, petulantly crossing his arms and dropping his feet back onto the floor. Rolling her eyes, the girl addressed as Pipes directed the whole of her conversation to Annabeth. "You must be the new girl," she grinned, offering the blonde her hand. "I'm Piper."

Annabeth smiled in return and they shook, meeting halfway behind Leo. "Annabeth. Pleasure to meet you."

Piper waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, no need for the formal stuff," she spoke lightheartedly. "I already get enough of that at my Dad's parties."

But before either girl could carry on the conversation, the English teacher entered the classroom a moment later, and her implicit demand for silence ended whatever discussions the occupants of the class were currently holding. "Good afternoon, class," The woman spoke authoritatively, choosing to ignore any last minute stragglers as they entered the classroom and hastened to find empty seats. "I'm Mrs Keith and today we'll be..."

"Where's Percy?" Piper hissed, craning her neck to peer out the window. "Think he got held up?"

"More like thinking up of an alibi to _prove _he got held up," said Leo nonchalantly, not particularly worried for his friend. Annabeth frowned. "Who's Percy?" she asked. Leo had just opened his mouth to answer before a loud _BANG _cut him off. Startled, Annabeth jumped, and she—not to mention the rest of the class—turned to face the source of the noise.

"Perfect timing," Piper whispered, elbowing Leo as she did.

"Sorry I'm late," the boy apologised, struggling with his oversized backpack. "I got held up."

"Told you so," Leo snickered, as Mrs Keith curtly instructed the late arrival to find a seat. Running a hand through his dishevelled hair, the boy nodded and he made his way to the empty seat beside Annabeth. The blonde drew in a sharp breath, unaware of the death grip in which she was holding her pen in. There was something about this boy that she couldn't place, Annabeth thought, something that was almost... familiar.

"Hi," he whispered, sliding into the seat beside Annabeth. "Sorry, but um, there's nowhere else to sit." He said a little sheepishly. Not exactly knowing how to react, Annabeth could only nod. "That's fine," she murmured, reluctantly pulling away her gaze from the boy with the green eyes. _Sea green eyes, _Annabeth immediately corrected. _Oh great, now you're noticing the colour of his _eyes.

"You're late," Piper's voice said, cutting into Annabeth's thoughts. "What were you doing this time?"

The boy shrugged, fist bumping Leo and responding to Piper's inquiry with, "Saving the world."

Annabeth hid a smile, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from openly grinning. The boy noticed however and he flashed Annabeth a smile of his own. "I'm Percy Jackson by the way," he whispered quietly.

"Annabeth Chase." she replied. Percy grinned. "That's a pretty name," he commented, and that was the end of their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**-A**


End file.
